Recently, the technology is widely available for capturing an image of a two-dimensional code by a camera for recognition and allowing a predetermined process associated with the code pattern to be performed. As one of those techniques, an image analysis technique is proposed which captures two-dimensional barcode using a video camera and displays a three-dimensional image corresponding to a two-dimensional barcode on a displaying device (e.g. Japanese Laid-Open Publication No. 2000-322602). According to the Japanese Laid-Open Publication No. 2000-322602, a spatial coordinate where a three-dimensional object is displayed is determined based on the coordinate of captured two-dimensional barcode and a focal distance of a CCD video camera and a three-dimensional image is superimposed on the two-dimensional barcode.